sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Vincenzo/a Gatti
)]] )]] Name: Vincenzo/a 'Vinny' 'Enzo' Gatti Gender: Genderfluid (Biologically male) Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, video games, vining, guitar, karaoke, music. Appearance: '''Vincenza stands at a svelte 5'10", 143 lbs. Although in relatively good physical shape, they have little in the way of muscle on their body, and not much in terms of curves, either. The slightest flare around the hips is about the extent of Vinny's shapeliness. Vinny's skin is slightly olive toned, with a smattering of freckles across both cheeks, though they have more of a tendency to tan than freckle further. Their eyes and hair are both dark, deep brown and close to black respectively. Enzo will wear their hair in a wide variety of styles, depending on their mood, but has recently had it cut fairly short into a spiky, yet relatively feminine pixie. Vinny is facially androgynous, with a very smooth complexion, eyebrows that are usually shaped and tapered, and a generally youthful cast to their features. Their jaw is fairly square, and at the wrong angle, their chin can jut somewhat, which bothers Enzo a great deal. They are, however, fond of their nose, shaped in the typical 'Greek' fashion, straight bridged and neither overly large or small. Although it varies from day to day, Vinny will sometimes wear makeup, though they don't often go all out unless they're feeling in a particularly 'girly' mood. In general, they'll usually just have some basic eyeliner, foundation, and lip gloss. They wear prescription glasses around half the time, and contact lenses the remainder. Vinny's wardrobe is all over the place, as may possibly be expected. They are fond of many different fashions, and switches their style up on a daily basis. Sweater dresses, jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, they'll put anything on when they feel like it. Typically, though, Enzo will aim for as neutral a look as they can manage, shying away from either bulky 'male' clothes or overly frilly 'female' clothes. They tend to favour tighter clothing regardless of anything else, although they do own a handful of flowing summer dresses. An occasional feature of Vinny's ensemble is a padded bra, which they use to give an illusion of having a chest, especially but not exclusively when they are feeling particularly feminine. On the day of the abduction, Enzo was wearing skinny jeans, sneakers, and a sleeveless hoodie over a t-shirt. '''Biography: Vinny was born Vincenzo Gatti to Johnny and Clio de Palma, two Italian Americans born and raised in the state of New York, a pair of business people for two separate pharmaceutical companies. The two had begun to see each other casually after striking up a friendship post an intra-company meeting, developing into a longer term relationship over the course of the next four years. Vinny was something of an unplanned accident for the pair, prompting a mini-crisis between the two as they both tried to figure out where they'd slipped up and decide whether or not a child was something that they were prepared for. After a good deal of debate, they decided as a duo that, even if they weren't married or settled down, they'd been together long enough that the idea of starting a family was at least a little appealing to them. While neither much felt like tying the knot, they did end up moving in together over the course of the pregnancy, and soon enough, a healthy baby arrived. Vincenzo's early years were defined by a few distinct qualities; a lot of moving around, somewhat inconsistent parenting, and a pervasive sense of confusion about how adults treated them. Johnny and Clio's jobs involved a good deal of travelling about the country, following their respective companies' policies. Though both were given some leeway in acknowledgement of the birth of their child, Vinny didn't often remain in the same home for more than 12-15 months at a time, shifting between various rented apartments across the USA, frequently not seeing their mother or father for weeks as the other took charge of parenting. The two made a game effort at keeping Vinny's childhood as balanced as they possibly could, but moving between different schools and neighbourhoods, never able to settle for too long or make too many friends resulted in a lot of disruption to Enzo's early years. This was coupled with the young child's consistent bemusement at their parents, adults, teachers and other children constantly seeming eager to impress upon them that they were a 'little boy', that they should like 'boy things' such as toy cars, trucks and army men, and should not play with 'girl things' like dolls and fluffy animals. Vinny just didn't get it. Drawing a line down the middle of everything and putting 'girl' on one side and 'boy' on the other made no sense to them, even when young. There were things that they liked, and things that they didn't like, and some fell on either side of that line, a line which they couldn't quite figure out. In any case, the constant bouncing around had a negative effect on Vinny both socially and scholastically. They struggled in their classes and to make many friends due to the common thread of moving on after a relatively short period of time, and the locomotion was beginning to wear on Johnny and Clio too. It was difficult to concentrate on both their careers and their responsibilities to their child, Johnny in particular growing very guilty about how withdrawn and sullen Vinny was beginning to become. After a serious talk, Enzo's parents agreed that it was time that they looked into settling more permanently somewhere, for their child's sake. As luck would have it, six months later, a long term position opened up for Clio in Kingman, Arizona, her company establishing a new premises there in need of an executive manager. A difficult decision saw Johnny resign from his job in order for the family to head across the country for what would hopefully be the final time for the foreseeable future. Vincenzo initially saw arriving in Kingman with all the suspicion that a ten year old could muster, certain that the new school would be the fourth in five years and go on to be just another in the sequence. However, as their parents assured them that no, this time they were actually going to stay, Vinny slowly began to come out of their shell both at home and at school, particularly with the greatly increased amount of time Johnny was spending at home while seeking a new job. Towards the end of their first year in Kingman, Vinny chose to answer the question 'Are you a boy or a girl?' on a fun school worksheet by just writing 'No'. Although their teacher at the time just laughed it off as a joke, this marked the beginning of a more thoughtful exploration of gender on Vinny's part. Now a little older, they understood slightly better the concept of gender roles and what was expected from 'him' as a male, something that made them faintly uneasy and produced even stronger feelings of confusion than before. Everyone else seemed to grasp this dividing line between boy and girl implicitly, and they just couldn't see it for themselves. Vinny, perplexed, brought the confusion to their parents, who struggled to follow the problem. At first they thought that Enzo was telling them that they were trans, and felt that they were a girl, but when quizzed on this, Enzo denied it. They didn't feel that they were a girl, and after a couple of weeks, managed to vocalise the explanation that they just didn't feel that they were a boy, either. This prompted a great deal of concern from Johnny and Clio, especially as Vinny moved into middle school and simultaneously became more forceful in their insistence that no, they didn't really like being called 'he' very much, beginning to introduce themselves occasionally as Vincenza. At length, Vinny's parents brought them to a psychiatrist in attempt to puzzle out just what was going on inside their child's head. Amidst further confusion and approximately seven months of discussions both alone and as a family group, the doctor finally came out with the conclusion that for all intents and purposes, there was nothing wrong with Vinny's mental health, but they were going through a degree of gender identity disorder. It wasn't especially common, the psychiatrist explained, but certain people identified neither with a male or female identity, or sometimes both simultaneously. Although this was quite a bombshell to Vinny's parents, their personal reaction was to smile, nod, and agree that sometimes they felt more like a boy, and sometimes more like a girl, and sometimes somewhere in between. This caused no end of disruption at home. Needless to say, both Johnny and Clio were thrown for a loop, discussing between themselves if they'd done something wrong, and if they'd made mistakes with their son's upbringing. It wasn't until Vinny was almost 13 that the two of them came to the collective decision that they needed to do what was best for Vinny as opposed to agonising over maybes and could-have-beens. Sat down with their parents, they quizzed Enzo for an evening about all manner of subjects, from what Enzo wanted to wear, to their interests, to their preferred pronouns. Turning up their nose at both 'he' and 'she', Vinny settled on a singular 'they' as a point of reference, in addition to telling their parents that they would like to be able to go by Vincenza sometimes. Vinny was also very excited by the prospect of getting to expand their wardrobe, fond of a wide array of different clothing styles, from dresses and skirts to jeans and sweaters. Furthermore, Vinny was referred by their doctor to a psychologist specialising in gender, who worked with them over the course of a few months in an attempt to determine how exactly Vinny wanted to proceed with their gender presentation. At length and after consultation with their parents, Vinny decided that the idea of beginning male puberty - which they were just beginning to venture into, was rather a daunting one. Enzo was prescribed a course of testosterone blockers, administered by a monthly injection, a medical intervention which has persisted to this day. Vinny's genderfluidity, already a subject of some discussion at school, became much more prominent at this point. Feeling that they now had the go-ahead to treat gender as and how they felt like, Vinny began turning up in whatever clothes and with whatever presentation struck their fancy. This caused quite a stir, with some of the more old fashioned members of the faculty considering it completely outrageous, calling Vinny a 'boy in a dress'. In addition, the age of Vinny's peer group caused a lot of immature comments, particularly in relation to Vinny's sexuality and 'manliness'. Head held high, Vinny allowed the abuse to bounce off of them, turning their anger inward and doing their best not to react when they were baited. Between their parents asking for the school's support in keeping people off Enzo's back, Enzo's own determination, and the more open-minded members of the staff, the teasing and bullying slowly began to abate, although it has never entirely faded away. On a daily basis, Vincenza wears what they want to and presents to others what they want. They've developed the habit, amongst friends, of stating that a given occasion is a 'girl day' or a 'boy day' to give them an idea of exactly how Enzo is feeling about their gender at that time. Vinny's moods can come and go, sometimes sticking with one gender for a fortnight at a time, and others going back and forth on a daily basis. Even so, Vincenza was far happier now that they could express themselves, and now that they had settled in Kingman, their personality began to flourish in quite an exceptional coming of age. Enzo became far more exuberant and generally enthusiastic, both in their social life and in their education, finally taking to school and the maelstrom that was navigating high school. Enzo hadn't had many friends due to being considered a little odd, and a few of their peers were put off by their eccentricities. However, more were charmed by their laid back and lighthearted nature, coupled with an easy good humour and a generally buoyant attitude. For the first time in Vinny's life, they felt like that they were finally being understood, and that communicated itself into a more positive attitude. Though for the most part relaxed, Vinny was very assertive about matters of their identity and preferred pronouns, and would never accept the simply route out just because it would be easier. So far as they were concerned, they'd struggled for a long time to figure out their issues, and it would be a waste to go back on their convictions just because of doubts. Part of this willingness to put themselves out there a little more saw Vinny take to showing off on social media. Always willing to indulge their own silly sense of humour, Vinny was one of the first aboard the new trend of Vine, adoring the format of short, humourous videos. Even now, Enzo can constantly be seen dreaming up ideas for their next video, and will often enlist friends in filming and otherwise helping. They get a real kick out of being able to entertain so many people, especially those that they've never met. It was also around this time that Vinny began to display more of their affection for singing. Encouraged by friends who had seen them singing snatches of song on their Vines, Enzo became ready to kick off a singalong at a moment's notice, and is always willing to grab a microphone in a club and belt out a few tunes. Always fond of music, Vinny took up playing the guitar in middle school, getting their hands on a second hand acoustic for cheap. Largely self taught, they are not a great guitarist by any stretch of the imagination, but can play a few tunes halfway decently. Vinny doesn't really view the guitar playing as anything more than an occasional distraction, they just think that it's a neat skill to have, though they occasionally joke it's 'a chick magnet'. Enzo overall prefers listening to music than making it themselves, and are fond of a eclectic array of genres, from electronic and metal, to blues and country. They're willing to try any style of music at least once, and keeps an open mind about most artists and songs, finding that if they just give things a try, even music that they're skeptical of can turn out to be quite good. The sole exception to this was when their mother tried to introduce them to death metal, which wound up just terrifying Enzo that their unassuming and jovial parent could be so heavily into music that sounded that scary. As a child, Vincenzo had often only had video games for company, especially in those times where they had been frequently bouncing between schools. They had reconciled their difficulty in making friends by playing games, usually handheld, the likes of Pokémon, Mario and Zelda. This developed into a lifelong love of gaming, especially when they began branching out into multiplayer games, which Vinny saw as a way of sharing something they enjoyed a great deal with their friends. They were particularly fond of frantically competitive, fast-paced games like Smash Bros and Mario Kart, although Vinny wasn't particularly good at fighting games. When Vincenza was 16, they stumbled upon the concept of Let's Plays and streaming games, and was immediately not only enthralled, but inspired. There were so many people who were showing off their passion for others to see, and it couldn't be all that difficult to do the same. Enzo threw themselves into the world of streaming and video content with aplomb, combining their love for games with their enthusiasm for being silly on camera and cultivating a personality based around that. In the two years and change since beginning to stream, Enzo has attracted a decent following online for all manner of different content, although their habit of playing follow the leader on popular releases such as Amnesia and Five Nights at Freddy's has prevented them breaking out. Their most popular offerings to date have been a completely blind run of Vampire: the Masquerade, and a humorously catastrophic 'coward' run of Skyrim, where they attempted to avoid combat at all costs. Vinny is aware that a decent amount of the appeal of their stream comes from how open they are about their gender, and the fact that viewers never quite know how they'll be presenting when they begin the stream. However, Vinny isn't quite certain whether they want to try and make the stream into something more major; it's certainly something that they have a great passion for and enjoy doing, but the idea of trying to make a living from it seems extremely difficult. Vincenza picked up soccer at the age of 14 at the encouragement of their father, an enormous fan of the Italian league club A.C. Milan. Willing to give it a try for the sake of their dad, given the lengths he was going to accommodate Vinny's gender, Enzo found themselves enjoying playing the sport. Not particularly deft with the ball at their feet and lacking the positional awareness to play in defence, Vinny found that their best position lay in goalkeeping. With good reflexes, they were well suited to make diving saves, and they thrilled at the idea of being the last line of defence, though they could become quite frustrated when making mistakes and letting the team down. Regardless, Vinny has been a consistent fixture of Cochise High's soccer team for a few years now, although they don't win too many prizes for their work ethic and don't train very hard, they give it their all when actually playing. Enzo views the sport as a hobby first, a team activity second, and an actual competitive force a distant third. Of course, Enzo still greatly prefers winning to losing, they simply don't take soccer all that seriously outside of games. It's good enough for Vinny that they're pretty good at it and can bond with their father talking about their most recent matches. Enzo's grades are decidedly average. Although they put in a decent amount of work, they're far too focused on their friendships and other hobbies to truly dedicate themselves to schoolwork, and they aren't naturally gifted enough to get high grades without a lot of effort. Scientific subjects are Enzo's strong suit, and they adore their psychology elective, having a vested interest in psychological conditions and studies of social identity. They struggle badly with English, as they aren't a particularly eloquent writer, and can struggle to communicate their point at times. In any case, Vinny gets along reasonably well without too much cause for concern, although their parents occasionally prod them come examination time to try a little harder, which usually does result in a little more buckling down. Even so, Vinny would much rather hang out with their varied friendship groups than worry too much about work, and much prefers to lend a hand to a friend in need than do extra credit. They have, over time, built up a connection with quite a number of people who understand them, although they can still be a little polarising. No less stubborn about their presentation than when they were younger, years of questioning about gender identity have made Vinny a lot blunter about answering questions people might have about them. Confusion or disparaging remarks are met with a blunt response to just deal with it, which has occasionally alienated people with genuine questions. Vinny's home life is good; both parents are fully supportive of their choices, even if they do not always understand them. Though they are often very busy with work, Johnny having found a role in a local bank, they both find time to ask Vinny how they're doing, and whether anything interesting has happened. On occasion, Vincenza has even successfully roped their parents into participating in their vines, which Vinny views as an enormous success, occasionally teasing their parents about being internet famous. On a personal level, Enzo has become increasingly anxious about what they plan to do after school; they're not really sure that college is for them, and they're somewhat worried about the continued course of puberty blockers. They're aware that they probably can't continue along on this course indefinitely, and the ideas of ending the medication or beginning to take female hormones are both equally unappealing. They are occasionally dissatisfied with their body, and are not always able to reconcile their identity with their actual physical properties. Enzo often finds themselves wishing that certain body parts were interchangeable. One point of solace in the unsteady ship, however, has been the fledgling relationship that Vinny has struck up with Brady Floyd, whom they met via a mutual acquaintance in BB Gunnerson. Although not quite sure where things are going just yet, Vinny has found themselves glad of the ride so far, though they do sometimes have to repress their own enthusiasm to spare Brady embarrassment. Advantages: Vinny is in pretty good athletic condition, possessing above average fitness levels and quick reflexes, although they aren't especially fleet of foot. Naturally, this will allow them to keep going for longer and may give them a valuable edge when it comes to avoiding harm. Thanks to their personable nature, they're also likely to be able to stay onside with any allies that they may make, in addition to having a larger number of preexisting friends to seek out and rely upon. Finally, as a determined and strong-willed individual who doesn't allow themselves to be pushed around, Vinny should have the mental fortitude to keep going through adversity. Disadvantages: Enzo has very few practical skills; they know nothing about camping or survival, for example, and wouldn't have the first idea how to go about roughing it in the wilderness. They also lack much understanding of cooking or working with their hands, and would be highly unlikely to be able to make the best out of materials that they could find in SOTF, both in terms of food and practical jury-rigging. Vincenzo has long been a rather polarising figure at Cochise, owing largely to their no-compromises approach to their own presentation, meaning that they have more than their fair share of people who they have got onto the wrong side of, be it due to open prejudices or just catching Enzo in an unaccommodating mood. Designated Number: Male student No. 005 --- Designated Weapon: Chef's Knife Conclusion: Another one? I mean hey, this guy...gal...person. Fuck it. I don't care. Weapon's not bad, if they stay in an unaccommodating mood they could get stuff done, maybe.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Namira '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Collar detonation due to tampering '''Collected Weapons: '''Chef's Knife (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Cameron Herrig, Blair Moore, Alba Reyes, Coleen Reagan, Olivia Fischer, Georgia Lee Day 'Enemies: 'Fiyori Senay 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''While wandering the island, Enzo found Tessa Mabel Cole entering into the pub. Tessa's reception was hardly friendly, but Enzo was joined by more friendly faces in Melanie Beckett and Cameron Herrig. The three weathered Tessa's somewhat hostile verbal behavior in good humor, though Enzo quickly lost their patience with Tessa for leveling vague accusations at Cameron. Enzo continued to not be thrilled with the situation, but Tessa ultimately allowed them all inside and Enzo and Cameron accepted the shelter. By the next morning Tessa was trying to recruit them into her escape plans. Enzo was almost impressed by the plan, to disable the collars via improvised radio, but Cameron reminded Enzo that the terrorists were watching. The two split with Tessa on that note. They wandered the island but weren't able to find other friendly faces. By Day 3 they set up in the storage closet to rest and plan, but found they were unable to come up with anything except vague platitudes. Suddenly Alessio Rigano appeared, and drove Cameron's own pickaxe through her stomach, before Enzo could react. Al fled the scene and Vanessa Stone appeared, but Enzo was the first to Cameron's side, trying desperately to staunch the bleeding even though they knew it was impossible to help. Vanessa pushed them away from the body but it was too late. Vanessa then turned on Enzo, increasingly furious at them for having been a bystander and having not, in her view, done all they could. Enzo tried to defend themselves but Vanessa continued to accuse them, and Enzo ended it by storming away. They spent the rest of the day wandering the asylum, hearing Cameron's death and killer confirmed on the next morning's announcements. Enzo considered tracking Alessio down for revenge, but couldn't find the point in doing so, since it would do nothing for Cameron. They stumbled upon Kimiko Kao in the staff lounge, beginning a tense interaction as each waited to see if the other was hostile. Enzo broke the tension and offered to hear Kimiko out, while musing on the events of the previous day and deciding they had no specific grudge or intent against Al. Kimiko spoke guardedly, Enzo did their best to reassure her and offered to hear her out. Kimiko initially allowed Enzo to fill the silence with pleasant babble until Kimiko began to muse her own sins, Enzo shrugged the idea off and insisted Kimiko was still a good person. Kimiko left with a somber thanks. Enzo lingered for a while afterwards, disquieted at the realization that Kimiko really didn't seem all that different from back at school, before they finally left too. The next day, Vinny made their way to the crematorium chapel, where they found their soccer teammate Nate Turner. Vinny offered some conversation, but Nate was despondent, stating that he had come to terms with the fact that he was going to die on the island. Vinny heard him through and tried to offer what condolences they could, that he was alive and there were people still alive who could help them out. Nate went so far as to wonder and worry if he'd turn on his classmates, Vinny was struggling to keep up with Nate's dourness but they tried their best, and offered a temporary alliance. Nate wouldn't be swayed however, and eventually made to leave. Vinny tried to at least get him to promise that he wouldn't do anything stupid, but Nate simply bid them farewell and went on his way. Vincenzo past the next couple of days in solitude, eventually wandering to the vehicle depot. There, they addressed the cameras in order to pass on a message to their friend BB Gunnerson and boyfriend, Brady Floyd. Enzo emplored both of them to move on with their lives after the tragedy of SOTF passed, and also passed on their regards to whichever professional they expected had to catalogue the footage. They then went on their way, encountering Blair Moore and Alba Reyes at the radio tower. They agreed to stick with the girls for a while and headed back to the asylum in search of other friends. The trio returned to the staff lounge where Vinny had their conversation with Kimiko and found it occupied by Coleen Reagan, Georgia Lee Day, and Olivia Fischer. Blair recklessly pointed her gun at Coleen, who had been announced as a killer, drawing protest from both Georgia Lee and Vinny. When movement from Georgia Lee startled Blair into shooting and injuring her, Vinny was angered and moved forward to grab the gun from her. Blair bolted in response, Alba chased, but Vinny elected to stay put and help Coleen and Georgia Lee, despite their outrage that Blair had betrayed their trust. They moved to Georgia Lee's side and tried to calm down a hysterical Olivia while Coleen walked them through trying to patch up Georgia Lee's wounds via tourniquet. As a team they were able to seemingly staunch the bleeding, and they stayed in the room to keep watch over Georgia. The morning of Day 8 however Vinny was woken by unwelcome news, Georgia Lee had vanished on Olivia's watch. Vinny silently forgave Olivia for the human error of having fallen asleep and tried to stay optimistic as they began to take off in search of Georgia Lee, despite personal doubts. They wandered the corpse-choked doctor's offices, searching as quickly as they could. It was for naught, as announcements ironically confirmed at the exact same time that they found Georgia Lee's body around the bend in a corridor. Vinny went faint, and couldn't protect Olivia from the gruesome sight no matter how much they wanted to, Olivia predictably went ballistic and Vinny could only weakly join her by the body, offering vague words while Coleen also lost her temper and composure. They were interrupted very nonchalantly by Fiyori Senay, who insinuated with little hesitance that she'd been at Georgia Lee's side when the death had occurred. The implication was disturbing, angering, but Vinny focused their energy on staying there for Coleen and Olivia despite their desire to confront Fiyori. Fiyori wanted to talk to Olivia in private, and while both Coleen and Vinny cast their doubts Olivia went anyways. Coleen and Vinny stayed, trying to comfort each other silently, but the peace didn't last long. A gunshot rang out and Coleen and Vinny ran to Olivia's side, but it was too late, Olivia was dying and Fiyori escaped. Vinny was once more at a loss, they tried to stay optimistic and fight on Olivia's behalf, despite the weight of their own failures continuing to degrade their own spirit. Olivia however insisted weakly that Vinny and Coleen give up, and leave her to die. Vinny realized it was a lost cause, and let Olivia be. They tried to joke with Coleen, on the other side, but the mood fell flat. Coleen led them onward, Vinny following along though their doubts continued to grow as time passed. They found Kimiko Kao once more, sometime that next day, Coleen chose to approach despite Vinny's warnings, and Vinny wasn't sure what Coleen was after initially but their danger sense was perked. Kimiko and Coleen had a one-sided conversation right through announcements, as Coleen meandered a bit then broached the topic of killing, if it was something it was possible to live with. Kimiko didn't offer much in the way of an answer but Coleen seemed to garner what she'd hoped to hear, and she took off, commanding Vinny to stay with Kimiko and wait for her return. Vinny was confused at first, then horrified when they put two and two together and realized Coleen was going to hunt down Alessio Rigano for revenge, they had lost some time waiting around but started to run after Coleen, hoping to catch up in time. They failed to catch up in time. By the time Enzo was able to track down Coleen, she had killed Alessio and died herself, and they were left alone in the chapel to deal with their grief and anger. After taking their emotions out on some of the furniture, Enzo addressed the cameras one final time, telling their friends BB and Brady to stop watching if they still were, apologizing, and declaring that they wouldn't allow the circumstances to turn them to killing. They retrieved their assigned knife from their bag for the first time and used it to pry open part of their collar, causing it to detonate and kill them. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''You made the decision to stay true to yourself to the very end. That's a powerful message to your friends back home too. - ''Boris Petrikov '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Yeah. I'm not so good at this am I? Thinking beyond six seconds." -- When they and Cameron are trying to plan. ''"I reckon that probably says more about how you feel than god does, Snake. (...) You don't want to die. So if that means number one means more than every other number, then... (...) Guess that's your call, isn't it? Nobody can make that decision for you. Not god, not some terrorist, and sure as hell not me." -''- When Kimiko (Snake) tells them she thinks she's going to hell. ''"Nobody's like you, Crouchy. Nobody's like any of us." -- To Nate (Crouchy), trying to assure him. "All right, Olivia. You win (...) Take it easy, okay? See you, uh, see you when I see you." -- Their final words to a dying Olivia as Olivia demands that they leave the room. "This goes on any longer, and I have to pick between my life and someone else's, and I'm not doing that. I'm not letting these people make me do that." - Vinny's last message to the camera and their friends back home. BDA quote for July 2017. Other/Trivia * Vincenzo habitually nicknames almost everyone that they know. These operate off Enzologic; Enzo has reasons for every nickname, but almost invariably removes them one step from the actual origin of the nickname. ** Cameron Herrig is 'Sardine' ** Georgia Lee Day is 'Rainy' ** Fiyori Senay is 'Chihuahua' ** Coleen Reagan is 'Goomba' ** Tessa Mabel Cole is 'Roswell' ** Melanie Beckett is 'Longjohn' ** Kimiko Kao is 'Snake' ** Nate Turner is 'Crouchy' ** Irene Djezari is 'Tux' ** Bee Gunnerson is 'Buzz', and also 'Hind' ** Brady Floyd is 'Ice Cream Husband', a matched pair with Brady calling Enzo 'Ice Cream Wife' ** Blair Moore is 'Rocky' ** Olivia Fischer is 'Rick' *Namira won the July 2017 Best Death Award for Enzo's death. Threads Below is a list of threads that contains Vincenzo, in chronological order. The Past: *Beginnings and Ends V6 Pregame: *Puddles *The Black River V6: *Call Me Maybe *Shock Me *Seediq Bale *Serenity Prayer *Hi, Steve *Cucurrucucú paloma *Cast in the Name of God *Ye Not *Empyrean *Run *Summertree *Strive Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vinny Gatti. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Enzo was such a joy to write and probably my favourite character to play on SOTF. I miss them. - Namira Category:V6 Students